This Phase I feasibility study will examine psychosocial factors associated with behavioral risks for HIV infection among adolescent women. Data on those factors will inform the development of an interactive computer-based intervention to reduce the risks of HIV infection and AIDS among young women. Over the course of its 6 months, Phase I will accomplish three aims. First, the study will assess the behavioral epidemiology of risks for HIV infection and their reduction among 48 Black, Latina, and White adolescent women, aged 11 through 14 years, under the auspices of six community-based sites in New York City. Second, we will develop a prototype version of interactive software to reduce the risks of HIV infection and AIDS among those young women. Third, Phase I will pilot test the prototype software with a sample of 254 Black, Latina, and White young women through the auspices of the collaborating New York City community sites. In a randomized design, the pilot test involves a modest clinical trial with two arms. Young women in sites assigned to a computer intervention arm will interact with prototypic software developed in Aim 2. Young women in control sites will not receive any special intervention. Before and after computer intervention delivery, all girls in both arms will complete a battery of outcome measures. By meeting its aims, Phase I will lay a foundation for Phase II in which we will fully develop an interactive multimedia product to help young women reduce their risks for HIV infection and AIDS. Phase II will include a randomized clinical trial to test the developed software with young women from various community settings in greater New York City. If Phase II software proves successful, Phase III will disseminate the interactive program to schools and health care facilities and such community agencies as engaged in this R&D project. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE